Operators of vehicles such as cars and trucks must periodically clean the windshields of the vehicles to maintain clear visibility of the road, road signs, other vehicles and other obstructions and hazards. Operators typically clean the windshield by scrubbing the windshield with a wetted sponge, and then removing loosened debris from the windshield with a squeegee or similar device.
Vehicles typically have windshield wipers positioned against the windshield which may interfere with the operators' efforts to clean an area of the windshield proximate to the wipers. Therefore, windshield wipers are typically mounted to the vehicle so that they can be pivoted toward and away from the windshield. A spring with an overcenter device tends to force the wiper either against the windshield during normal operation or away from the windshield when the windshield is cleaned.
On large vehicles such as trucks, the windshield and windshield wipers are located a significant distance above the ground and are therefore difficult for the operator to reach and move. One method the operator has for reaching the wipers is to climb onto the cab of the truck. A drawback of this method is that the operator may damage the truck by scratching or denting the cab exterior, or by jarring components proximate to the cab, such as exhaust stacks and air intakes.
Alternatively, the operator may try to clean around the windshield wipers. One drawback of this method is that the operator must exercise additional care so as not to damage the windshield wipers. Another drawback is that the operator leaves an uncleaned portion of the windshield in the vicinity of the wipers. Visibility through the uncleaned portion of the windshield may be reduced and may therefore create a safety hazard.